


Pain & Comfort

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, hurt and comfort fic, mentions of abuse, nothing really in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Both you and Steve share something in common.Both of you are being abused by your loved one.Both of you have had enough.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Pain & Comfort

**  
**The banging on your front door was loud, at least to you, you’re grateful you’re the only one home. Your boyfriend was kicked out, really he was your ex now, but to him you know that wasn’t going to fly, you knew he would come back, make your life hell, he had only left cause you pulled a gun on him. **  
**

The black eye on your face can’t look good but you don’t think much of it when you go to the door, your heart pounding in your chest, the ex had a key, he wouldn’t knock, “It’s Steve.”

You breath out relieved, he could clearly hear you inside, you go to the door and unlock it, when you open the door, well, first Steve moves into your place slowly, liking walking is hard, so you don’t get a good look at his face with his head down.

But once you have the front door closed and you both finally look at each other, well, he looks pretty beat up himself, his girlfriend was a real bitch much like your boyfriend. Steve could snap her neck like a twig, but he’s not like that with a loved one, he’s sweet and caring and he’s only human.

You know his story by now because he knows yours. His eyes turn sad seeing your black eye, along with anger, he finally moves closer to you and gently caresses your face, “What happened this time?”

Your hand gently touches the bruise on his cheek, it was clearly from a hard slap, “Same thing as always, he didn’t have a reason, I did kick him out though, pulled my gun on him.”

“Good, I'm proud of you.” he whispers.

You frown looking up at him, “Won’t stop him if he comes back, unless I’m willing to shoot him.”

“I’ll protect you.”

You smile sadly, caressing his unmarked cheek, “I know Steve.”

You frown sadly, “Why did she hit you this time?”

“Because I told her I’m not ready to have a baby.” his hands rest on your hips.

“She’s a bitch, I should go over there and threaten her with my gun.”

Steve actually chuckles slightly, “While I’m flattered you want to protect me honey, waving your gun at her isn’t a good idea and besides…..it’s…..” he huffs, “I know it’s not my fault, even if it feels like it is sometimes, I just….ending it with her, I’m afraid of what she will do.”

You look at him with understanding, your hands go to his chest, “Do you need me there as support at least? I know you would do the same if I asked, and don’t say it’s not the same, you may be a man but that woman is still laying hands on you in a way she should not, same as my man.”

He sighs and looks down sniffling a bit, “I just….I want it over.” he finally says, voice breaking.

You hold him to you as he buries his face in your neck, hugging you tightly, you pet over his hair, whispering whatever soothing words you can think of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You snuggle later in bed, Steve’s been your best friend since he came out of the ice, it’s been years now and both of you have seen the other go through partners, but these last two have been the worst for you both. No one in a million years would believe Steve was being abused and you know he would just get laughed at or told to suck it up.

Versus you, few believed you at all because your boyfriend came off so sweet to everyone else. But Steve knew, he knew and he hated that it happened to you, had thrown out a threat or two at your guy and all it did was nothing. You got in a fight with Steve’s woman months back over what she was doing to him and all it got either of you was Steve getting more hit that night.

Oh, he had tried to end it, more than once, but she started threatening him and others, and he just...caved. Steve was only human, he could feel fear, same as anyone else. He just didn’t know what to do. Even Bucky didn’t know.

You lost count how many times he has come to you needing comfort or you going to him for needed comfort. It was said once, while Steve snuggled in bed just like he is now, that if he could be free of that woman and you free of your man, he would want to take you out. Date you. Be yours.

You had smiled so big, the idea something you couldn’t believe you hadn’t thought of before, why had you never thought of dating him? You loved him already as a friend and he was always good to you, he was very handsome, caring, kind, everything you wanted in a man.

You had agreed that night, so now, that’s what you both can look forward too, “I’m going with you tomorrow, I won’t hear another word on it.” you finally whisper sometime later.

His head on your chest, your hand caressing his back, your other hand running through his hair, he’s relaxed, the mark on his cheek, gone now. He’s like an overgrown teddy bear, but he deserves to feel calm and relaxed, “Ok.” is all he says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have a plan the next day in place, a little button camera on your jacket. Your idea and one that goes inline with what Steve has been doing for months now, recording her, building a case if it came to that, he was still the man with a plan, he had just....lost his way for awhile, no thanks to that bitch who mental beat him down every single day, when she wasn’t laying hands on him.

Now you just follow behind Steve and then hide a bit, she doesn’t see you and she just flat out slaps Steve across the face when she see’s him, he takes it, he always does because he knows if he lays on hand on her, how it will look, it’s not stupid.

There’s tears in his eyes as your little camera catches everything she’s doing and saying right now, you just stand in your little shadowed spot, arms crossed, you would love nothing more to fight her right now for touching him like this, but you know this is important for him to do.

“You’re leaving, were done, I want you to leave, I can’t make it any clearer then this, I don’t want to be with you anymore, you hurt me to much and I can’t stand it anymore.” he finally says, and it’s not more sub dewed like normal around her, it’s his captain america tone.

She’s taken aback by it enough for him to grab her purse and shoes and toss them out the front door, “Leave.”

Oh but when this bitch goes to attack him, that’s it you are done, you come out of your shadowy spot and grab her hair from the back, shocking her, “You’re not touching him ever again.”

You shove her out the door, she stumbles and you slam his front door in her face and lock the door, seething, however you feel bad you stepped in, it was his battle here but you just....saw red, you go to say sorry, but Steve, sweet, darling Steve is looking at you with so much love in his eyes, he just gives you a bear hug, one you gladly return.

“I’m finally free.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the surprise of no one she does in fact try to start shit, going to the papers, making up lies, however once all the videos Steve made over the last few months on her abuse, all the hidden cameras that caught....everything, plus the one you took, yeah she didn’t have a leg to stand on and soon enough everyone forgot about her, and when people did run into her, she was now treated like the bitch she was.

Karma, had to love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your ex does try to get back into your place one night, he’s drunk and angry, something you used to know every well, but now, you’re not alone and so when he tries to go for you, to hurt you like he always did, you can’t even bring your gun out before Steve is there behind you, clad in only his boxers, shoving the man away, “Leave before we make you.”

Your ex’s eyes go wide as he looks between you both, his sneer melts away when you show him the papers in your hand, “I’ll be seeing you in court tomorrow, or did you forget? I’ll make sure to bring up tonight and how you tried to assault me, yet again.”

Clearly he had thrown his papers out, but that wasn’t your problem, you were taking his ass to court for the abuse you had suffered for years at his hands, Steve as your witness, Steve who now, gladly grabs the guy by the back of his shirt and tosses him out of your apartment and slams the door in his face.

You smile feeling....really good, what was it Steve said, yeah, you felt free finally. You playfully squeal when Steve throws you over his shoulder caveman style, gently slapping your robe covered ass, “Come on sweetheart, daddy’s going to take care of you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Men can and are abused too and it's bs how they are treated.


End file.
